Poker Game
by See Jane Write
Summary: While trapped in the office, Tracey, Kelly, Hector, and Chris occupy themselves with a little game of strip poker.


Poker Game

Summary: While trapped in the office, Tracey, Kelly, Hector, and Chris occupy themselves with a little game of strip poker.

Pairing: Eventually Kelly/Tracey

Disclaimer: It's all property of Dick Wolf.

"How much longer do we have to be in here?" D.A. investigator Hector Salazar asked no one in particular. He glanced around the dark, window-less room at three of his co-workers trapped with him - ADA Tracey Kibre, ADA Kelly Gaffney, and Detective Chris Ravell. The four of them have been trapped in that conference room for the past three hours and counting. According to Arthur Branch, they would remain there until the danger was averted. The danger being an armed gang intent on getting revenge on the entire office for sentencing their leader to a lifetime in jail. Personally, Salazar thought it was a bit extreme, but he could not complain. Their stunt was keeping him from chasing down witnesses and leads who would not give him useful information.

"Hopefully not much longer," Tracey commented. "I don't have anything to do. My work's still in my office, where I'm not allowed to go because Arthur's paranoid." She ran her fingers through her shoulder length curly brown hair.

Kelly said nothing, only kept staring intently at Tracey. Her co-worker was so cute when she was like this. She was so innocent. If only Tracey knew how Kelly truly felt about her…Kelly desperately wanted to tell Tracey everything, but she was afraid of how everyone else in the office would react. She was mostly afraid of how Tracey would react. She was not even sure of Tracey's sexual orientation. As far as she knew, Tracey did not have a serious male in her life at any time.

Kelly sighed tragically before commenting to break the silence. "Any ideas on how to pass time?" she asked as her eyes darted around the room. She looked at Hector and Chris briefly before her eyes darted back to Tracey.

"Truth or dare?" Chris suggested with an innocent shrug as he repositioned himself on the gray carpeted floor.

"What are you, twelve?" Tracey asked in disbelief.

"No, just bored," Chris responded.

"Amen," Kelly muttered. "We need something to do."

"Or someone," Hector mumbled softly from his position in the corner.

"There's an idea," Chris exclaimed as he sat up straight. "So what were you thinking? Me with Tracey, and you with Kelly?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Hey, can Kelly be in on this love-pairing?" she asked loudly. "I don't want to be with Hector," she protested. "No offense," she added in a quieter tone.

Hector shrugged. "None taken. I guess this means I'm with Tracey?"

"Hey, I never agreed to that," Tracey argued. "Sorry, Hector."

"What is it about me?" Hector asked. "I've just been turned down by two different girls in the matter of a few minutes. I think I'm better looking than Chris over here," he said as he looked at himself. "Bigger, too," he added softly.

Tracey rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to disagree with you, but don't you think actions like that would catch Arthur's attention? I doubt any of us could actually be quiet about that."

"Point well taken," Hector said. "Ok, now we're back to nothing."

Chris shook his head as he began digging through the closet in the room. When they first went in the room, he had not noticed it. Now he had, and it was intriguing. He smiled wickedly as he pulled out a small deck of cards. "Not exactly nothing, my friends," he announced as he held the deck up for the other three to see. "What about it? Can I interest anyone in a game?"

"I don't have any cash," Kelly said honestly. "My purse is back in my office."

"Well, we could spice it up a little," Chris suggested. "You know. The naughty version in which people remove articles of clothing when they loose."

"Fine with me," Hector said. "I never loose."

"Now I played it where the winner chose someone whose clothes they wanted removed," Kelly pointed out. "If we keep those standards, I'm in," she added. It might not be the most modest game for the four of them to be playing, but she was confident in her poker skills. This might be the only way for her to actually see something of Tracey's.

"Fine," Chris agreed as he turned his head over to Tracey. "Up to you, princess. What do you say? You up to the challenge?"

"As long as I can deal," Tracey said as she whisked the cards away from Chris. "Aces high, nothing wild," she announced as she began shuffling. She then dealt five cards to each of them.

"I'll take one," Hector announced as he passed one card to Tracey.

"Two," Kelly said in a calm voice as she handed her two cards to Tracey. She kept her poker face, but on the inside, she was jumping with joy. She had three fours. There was almost no way someone could beat her. She frowned slightly. Did she really want to be the first one to win? The only person whose clothes she cared about being off were Tracey's, and it would look suspicious if she said Tracey's name first. She sighed and waited. Soon everyone was placing their hands down. Hector had beaten her with a small straight in diamonds.

"Ok," Hector said as he analyzed the two women in the room. He looked back and forth a few times. "Ok, I pick Kelly," he said finally.

Kelly smiled and was about to unbutton her shirt. Did that seem to slutty, she wondered to herself. She sighed, then removed her sock.

"Hey, that should only count as half," Hector argued. "It's minor."

"If you were in her shoes," Tracey said in defense of her friend.

Hector grumbled slightly, but said nothing further.

The game continued for almost two more hours. During those two hours, almost everything was removed. Socks, shoes, belts, jewelry, shirts even from everyone except Chris. Kelly was in heaven. She had called on Tracey a few times, claiming that she was only trying to even it out. To her surprise, Tracey soon started calling on her.

Two hours later there they were. The two of them were sitting next to each other, both wearing nothing more than a bra and skirt. Tracey let out a small smile in Kelly's direction as she picked up her cards. Kelly stared in confusion before gently letting her hand down where it grasped with Tracey's. Upon noticing her co-worker did nothing to protest, Kelly smiled again.

"Crap," Hector yelled. "I hear footsteps outside," he warned as he grabbed his own shirt. At that point, there was a mad scramble for clothes. In the mix, Kelly had put on Tracey's shirt. It smelled like the blueberry soap Kelly could always smell on Tracey. The neck smelled like the raspberry shampoo Kelly knew Tracey used.

There was a small knock on the door before Arthur opened it up. Luckily for the four workers in the room, they were all fully dressed. "Problem's taken care of," Arthur announced into the room. "You can go home now."

Hector and Chris jumped up quickly and rushed outside. Tracey looked down at the shirt she was wearing. "Would you mind if I just gave this to you tomorrow?" she asked Kelly. "I could wash it for you."

"Um, that would be nice," Kelly said softly. Tracey smiled at her then began walking towards the door. "Um, Tracey," Kelly called softly.

"Yes?" Tracey asked as she turned around.

Kelly took in a deep breath. She had to say something. It was only going to drive her crazy if she did not. "Um, call me crazy, but I thought we had a moment back there. At least I felt something."

Tracey nodded as she closed the door. She moved back over towards Kelly. The suspense was driving Kelly insane. She loved Tracey, and the next few minutes were the longest of her life. She waited desperately for Tracey's reply.

Tracey said nothing. She walked over to Kelly and wrapped her hands around her co-worker's torso. She moved her head in closer towards Kelly's, and Kelly did the same until their lips were joined in a passionate kiss. Their arms moved about their backs, and their tongues swirled around vigorously.

Those minutes were the best of Kelly's life. She was finally kissing Tracey Kibre. It was something she had waited for since her arrival at the office. From the moment she met Tracey, she knew she liked her. As the years moved on, Kelly's feeling grew deeper. Now here she was. She could taste the watermelon from Tracey's lip gloss. She could smell the raspberry in Tracey's shampoo, and the plum from her body lotion.

The two of them finally pulled their lips away. Kelly hugged Tracey tightly.

"That what you had in mind?" Tracey asked as she pulled away and grabbed Kelly's hand. "Sorry that I'm not better with words when it comes to things like this."

"It's fine," Kelly said. "It was perfect. You're perfect."


End file.
